Light Bringer
Light Bringer is the ninth book of the Blood Moon series, and the eleventh chronologically speaking. It follows the journeys of Dogarn, a military scout and Kasrin, a rebellious witch as they strive for righteousness in a world on the edge. The Big Picture With Drakon defeated at the battle of Seraphis, Nazlaieqk and Benniszth's necromantic legions nonetheless threaten to lay waste to the northern continent, attempting to execute a two-pronged attack upon the humans and orcs. As Benniszth remains within his lair at Emet Suliath, the centre of his power. Mikhalinn has returned in spirit form to Mikhul Delvin, and awaits the arrival of Raknos for full reincarnation. The ogres of Irum'Vemak, having made mass travel north to join the orc and human armies there, now await the arival of solfar reinforcements from the safeguarded lands to the east. However, Kraken and her minions destroy the solfar fleet before it can arrive, leaving the fate of the world in the hands of the dorogar people, who seem intent upon a bloody conquest of their own in the name of the First Flame. When Dogarn uses the sword Dome Dagnir to destroy Benniszth, Mikhalinn is vanquished, having not yet been embodied. Voivodes of Oblivion detect his explusion from Creation and withdraw into the Outer Darkness of Hell, leading to Nazlaieqk's armies routing from the fields of Tolnor and Order's victory just as defeat seems certain. Prologue Part One Prelude Arc One * Introduce the world and tone of the story * Introduce main character with an entrance * Foreshadow the moral change - the character's flaw * Introduce the other major players * Plan other props/skills of the character through their backstory Chapter I (Dogarn): ''' '''Chapter II (Kasrin): Chapter III (Dogarn): Chapter IV (Kasrin): Chapter V (Dogarn): Chapter VI (Kasrin): Arc Two * The character resists their call to action Chapter VII (Dogarn): ' '''Chapter VIII (Kasrin): ' '''Chapter IX (Dogarn): Chapter X (Kasrin): Chapter XI (Dogarn): Chapter XII (Kasrin): Arc Three * The first half-hearted attempt at action is shot down Chapter XIII (Dogarn): ' '''Chapter XIV (Kasrin): ' '''Chapter XV (Dogarn): Chapter XVI (Kasrin): Chapter XVII (Dogarn): Chapter XVIII (Kasrin): Arc Four * The second, genuine attempt to overcome adversity also fails * The character's flaw gets in their way * There is a strong hint at the character's need to change Chapter XIX (Dogarn): ' '''Chapter XX (Kasrin): ' '''Chapter XXI (Dogarn): Chapter XXII (Kasrin): Chapter XXIII (Dogarn): Chapter XXIV (Kasrin): Arc Five * Confrontation with the need to change in order to eventually succeed * The character's eyes are opened to reality - that they must "change or die" * The character retreats to lick their wounds Chapter XXV (Dogarn): ' '''Chapter XXVI (Kasrin): ' '''Chapter XXVII (Dogarn): Chapter XXVIII (Kasrin): Chapter XXIX (Dogarn): Chapter XXX (Kasrin): Arc Six * Creation of a new plan of action * Now the character is prepared to take a different approach * Resolve to change for the betterment of the self and of the world Chapter XXXI (Dogarn): ' '''Chapter XXXII (Kasrin): ' '''Chapter XXXIII (Dogarn): Chapter XXXIV (Kasrin): Chapter XXXV (Dogarn): Chapter XXXVI (Kasrin): Arc Seven * The character puts their final plan into action * The character is almost destroyed in some manner in the process * The tables are turned on the adversary/antagonistic element Chapter XXXVII (Dogarn): ' '''Chapter XXXVIII (Kasrin): ' '''Chapter XXXIX (Dogarn): Chapter XL (Kasrin): Chapter XLI (Dogarn): Chapter XLII (Kasrin): Arc Eight * The adversary has one last opportunity to defeat the character somehow * The character fully triumphs and the world is bettered * BUT leave some form of a cliff-hanger to set up the next book in the series Chapter XLIII (Dogarn): ''' '''Chapter XLIV (Kasrin): Chapter XLV (Dogarn): Chapter XLVI (Kasrin): Chapter XLVII (Dogarn): Chapter XLVIII (Kasrin): Epilogue